Der Raum der Fleischlosigkeit
Ich mietete mich Anfang November in das Zimmer in der Dentroad 1408 ein. Es war billig und abgelegen, niemand würde einen hoch renommierten Maler hier vermuten. Das machte es umso praktischer, da ich hier ein paar Werke erstellen kann, die ich schon lange plane, aber nicht in meinem ursprünglichem Atelier anfertigen kann. Warum? Ganz einfach: Sie sind zu nonkonformistisch. Schon mein letztes Werk, das ich im Herrenclub in der Kingsroad veröffentlichte, brachte mir einen Sturm der Entrüstung ein. Man nannte mich größenwahnsinnig, nekrophil, abartigt, pervers und noch so einige nette Dinge. Nur weil diese alten Einfaltspinsel vor allem Angst hatten, dass meine Kunst den abendlichen Plausch am Kaminfeuer übersteigt. Narren. Ich richtete mich höchst sparsam ein, nicht weil ich kein Geld hätte, aber ich wollte mich vollkommen auf die Kunst konzentrieren. Ich hatte mir nur das Nötigste zurecht gemacht; der Rest der Wohnung war als Atelier eingerichtet. Überall lagen Notizen und Skizzen herum. So lebte ich nun schon ein paar Wochen. Nie kümmerte ich mich um die anderen Mieter. Sie verhielten sich ruhig und ich tat es ebenfalls. Nur ab und zu vernahm ich aus der Wohnung über mir Schritte. Doch ich scherte mich nicht weiter drum. Eines Abends, es war Mitte Dezember und ich saß gerade über ein paar Notizen zu einem neuen Werk, vernahm ich aus der Wohnung über mir ein lautes Poltern und ein Stöhnen. Besorgt blickte ich zur Decke. Ich fragte mich, wer dort wohnte, da ich noch nie jemanden an meiner Wohnungstür vorbeigehen gesehen hatte. Ich schnappte mir die Lampe und stieg die abgewetzten Stufen zu dem Stockwerk über mir empor. Ich klopfte an die Tür und rief: "Hallo? Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?" Ich vernahm ein Schlurfen und ein Röcheln hinter der Tür, sah einen Schatten unter dem Türspalt. Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und fuhr erschrocken herum. Es war der Vermieter, ein alter Seemann, der sich zur Ruhe gesetzt hatte. Wie er sich an mich anschleichen konnte, war mir ein Rätsel, denn er hatte ein Holzbein. "Gehen sie runter", brummte er. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich. Das passiert öfters. Das Fenster öffnet sich und weht ein paar Laken durch den Raum." Er geleitete mich die Treppe hinunter und wartete, bis ich in meiner Wohnung war. Ein wenig perplex wünschte ich ihm eine gute Nacht und schloss die Tür. Durch den Spion sah ich, wie der Vermieter einen Moment regungslos da stand und dann die Treppe hinauf zur leeren Wohnung ging. Ich hörte, wie er die Tür aufschloss und durch die Räume ging. Dann hörte ich ein dumpfes Murmeln, die Antwort einer anderen Stimme und dann ein... Platschen? Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein, bestimmt spielte mir mein Verstand einen Streich. Ich ging zurück in das Zimmer, in dem ich gerade gearbeitet hatte und bemerkte auf dem Boden eine kleine Pfütze. Verwirrt bückte ich mich und tauchte den Finger ins Wasser. Es war salzig. In der Nacht schlief ich unruhig. Immer wieder hörte ich das Schlurfen von oben, als ob ein schwerer Gegenstand über den Boden gezogen wurde. Wenn ich wegdämmerte, hörte ich das Rauschen von Wasser und das Stöhnen einer monströsen Kreatur. Um vier Uhr morgens konnte ich einfach nicht mehr. Ich stand auf, machte Licht, kleidete mich an und machte mir einen Happen zu essen. Ich blickte zur Decke hoch. Im Moment war Ruhe, doch wie lange hielt sie an? Ich hörte im Flur das humpelnde Klopfen des Holzbeins meines Vermieters. Leise schlich ich zur Tür und blickte durch den Spion in den Flur. Der Vermieter zog sich durch das Treppenhaus und ging schließlich an meiner Tür vorbei. Mit der einen Hand hielt er sich am Geländer fest und in der anderen hielt er einen Korb, der mit einem schwarzen Tuch abgedeckt war. Ich hörte, wie er die Tür oben aufschloss und in die Wohnung ging. Langsam ging ich durch meine Wohnung, achtete auf das Klopfen des Holzbeins. Er blieb schließlich in einem hinteren Raum stehen. Wieder hörte ich das Murmeln und das Plätschern von gestern. Dann humpelte er wieder zur Tür zurück. Hastig huschte ich durch die Wohnung und gelangte zur Tür, bevor das Humpeln die Obrige erreicht hatte. Ich öffnete leise die Tür und wartete, bis der Vermieter den Treppenabsatz erreicht hatte. Dann trat ich aus der Wohnungstür. Er schien erschrocken mich zu sehen, fing sich jedoch schnell. "Was machen sie denn in dieser Herrgottsfrühe im Hausflur?", fragte er verwundert und... war das Ärger in seiner Stimme? Ich war mir nicht sicher. "Ich habe einen Sondertermin in einem Atelier eines Freundes. Er will mir ein paar äußerst interessante Werke des früheren William..." Weiter kam ich nicht, da der Vermieter mit schüttelndem Kopf an mir vorbei stieg. "Künstler", murmelte er halblaut, so dass ich es mitbekommen sollte. Ich nickte ihm höflich zu, und wartete bis er die Treppen hinunter zu seiner Wohnung gehumpelt war. Dann machte ich mich auf, zur Wohnung über mir. Das Schloss stellte kein Problem da. Leise öffnete ich die Tür. Die Wohnung stand leer. Überall waren Staub und Spinnenweben. Doch an einigen Stellen war der Staub verwischt und aufgewirbelt. Aus einem der hinteren Zimmer hörte ich das Plätschern und Wasser. Leise begab ich mich in den Raum. Er war leer, wie die anderen auch, bis auf eine große Wanne an der Wand. Und in der Wanne schwamm etwas, das ich nicht beschreiben kann. Von den Umrissen her war es ein bisschen menschlich, aber auch nur weil es einen Oberkörper wie ein Mensch hatte und einen Kopf. Der jedoch war keinesfalls mehr menschlich. Graues nasses Haar fiel von einem halbkahlen Schädel, bedeckte ein verzerrtes fauliges Gesicht und scharfe abgebrochene Zähne. Das erschreckendste war jedoch der Unterleib. Denn es gab keinen. Jedenfalls keinen menschlichen. Anstatt von Hüfte und Beinen hatte das Ding einen fauligen zerfledderten Fischleib. Das Wesen war so abscheulich, dass ich nicht schreien konnte. Ich taumelte zurück, als mich etwas hartes von hinten traf und ich vornüber fiel. Ich hörte das Klopfen und wurde an die Wand gezogen und an ihr aufgerichtet. Als ich die Augen aufschlug sah ich in das zornrote Gesicht des Vermieters. "Sie Narr!!", fuhr er mich wütend an. "Warum schnüffeln sie hier herum?!" Ich atmete tief ein und spürte, wie sich Blut in meine Lungen begab. "Womit haben sie mich angeschossen", fragte ich. Warum ich das fragte wusste ich nicht. "Mit einer Harpune", antwortete der Vermieter. "Mit ihr habe ich Wale gefangen, da wird ein Menschenkörper kein Problem sein. Was aber ein Problem ist, sind sie." Ich atmete schwer und mir wurde schwindelig. Dann versuchte ich einen klaren Kopf zu gewinnen. "Was ist das?", fragte ich schwer atmend und wies auf die Wanne. Der Vermieter lächelte und sein Gesicht zeigte zärtliche Züge "Das ist ein Meerjungfrau. Ich weiß, ich weiß, sagen sie nichts " fügte er rasch hinzu, als ich was sagen wollte. "Eigentlich sind sie schön, ich weiß. Für mich ist sie immer noch schön. Es war damals vor fünfzig Jahren als ich noch jung war und zur See fuhr. Eines Nachts holte ich die Netze ein und anstatt Fische, fand ich sie darin. Damals war sie noch nicht so verfault,sondern hatte menschliche Züge. Doch sie verfällt allmählich. Sie ist nicht mehr im Meer, egal welches Wasser ich in die Wanne fülle. Ich füttere sie täglich mit Menschenfleisch um sie bei Kräften zu halten, fragen Sie nicht wo ich das herbekomme. Ich würde alles für sie tun." thumbEr blickte verliebt zu der Meerjungfrau. "Als ich sie aus dem Netz befreite, war es um mich geschehen. Ich verliebte mich sofort in sie. Sie flehte mich an, sie wieder ins Meer zu befördern, doch ich behielt sie an Bord, versteckte sie in einem Fass. Eines Tages, als ich sie füttern wollte, schaffte sie es, mir das Bein abzureißen. Natürlich war es verdammt schmerzhaft, doch sie war glücklich. Den anderen an Bord erzählte ich, ein Hebearm wäre auf mich gefallen. Wir brauchten noch ein paar Tage, bis wir an Land waren und in der Zeit dezimierte ich die Mannschaft. Das Gerücht ging um, Skorbut hätte die Mannschaft wahnsinnig werden lassen und sie waren ins Meer gesprungen. Als wir an Land kamen, kaufte ich das Haus hier und behalte sie seitdem hier oben." Er blickte mich an. Mir war inzwischen übel und ich röchelte nur noch. "Sie werden sterben", sagte er ohne jegliche Regung. Es war als ob er festgestellt hatte, dass es regnen würde. "Seien sie unbesorgt, ich habe Verwendung für sie." Ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende